The Last Hanami
by Alainn Fluorite
Summary: Syaoran pergi untuk hanami dengan adik angkatnya, Sakura Kinomoto. Saat dua cinta saling bertemu, apa yang akan terjadi? WARNING: kematian karakter.


Discalimer: BUKAN PUNYAKU!

~o~

Seorang gadis dan pemuda berjalan dengan riang sambil bergandengan tangan. Meskipun dia tersenyum, terlihat jelas kekawathiran dibalik wajah tampan sang pemuda yang membawakeranjang berwarna coklat itu.

"Hime, apa tidak apa-apa bila kau pergi keluar rumah sakit seperti ini?" tanya sang pemuda dengan senyum yang terus berada di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja Syaoran-kun. Hari ini kan Hanami. Jadi mereka semua pasti mengerti" kata sang gadis ceria. Lalu tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah merah "lagipula... aku kan pergi denganmu..." katanya. Syaoran tampak terkejut namun itu segera berganti dengan kemerahan yang sama dengan sang gadis, Sakura.

"Eum... bila itu yang kau katakan..."  
~o~

Sakura berlarian senang di puncak sebuah bukit yang indah. Cahaya keemasan matahari menyusup diantara sela-sela pohon sakura yang menjulang diatas kedua remaja itu.

"Wow... Syaoran-kun... ini sangat indah..." Sakura berlarian kesana kemari sebelum berhenti dibawah salah satu pohon sakura.

Sejumput cahaya matahari menyinari wajahnya yang cantik, membuat mata Emerald Sakura terlihat bersinar, angin berhembus keras namun lembut menerbangkan gaun pink berenda Sakura dan kelopak-kelopak bungan sakura di sekelilingnya, membuat sang gadis terlihat seperti dewi di mata sang pemuda berambut coklat yang tidak mampu berkata-kata.

Sakura menatap kearah Syaoran dengan senyum lembut, membuat tak ada lagi kata-kata dalam Syaoran. Hanya ada Sakura dimatanya. Hanya ada Sakura dalam pikirannya. Hanya terdengan suara lembut Sakura dalam telinganya. Hanya ada Sakura dalam hatinya.

Dalam detik-detik abadi mereka saling memuja satu sama lain. Bila ada saat yang ingin Syaoran bekukan ke dalam hatinya selamanya, itu adalah saat ini. Hatinya bukan lagi miliknya. Itu adalah milik Sakura.

Syaoran menjatuhkan keranjang yang berisi makanan dan minuman yang dibawanya tanpa peduli dan berjalan kearah sang malaikatnya. Sakura mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher pangerannya sementara Syaoran menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang Sakura.

"Syaoran-kun..." bisik Sakura sebelum bibir mereka bertemu dengan kelembutan yang tidak terbayangkan. Matahari mulai pulang ke relung tidurnya, mewarnai langit dengan warna-warna yang tidak dapat dituliskan oleh kata-kata.

Cinta yang dulunya hanyalah sebuah bibit kecil, kini telah tumbuh, kuat dan kokoh. Akarnya menancap dalam hati kedua insan. Tak lagi mampu dipisahkan kecuali oleh waktu dan kematian.

Sakura melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk menatap ke dalam mata Syaoran. Untuk sesaat, Syaoran tenggelam dalam keindahannya. Namun kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Sakura membuatnya tidak mampu lagi bernapas.

"Syaoran-kun... aku mencintaimu. Meskipun kau adalah anak angkat dalam keluargaku... Tetapi aku tidak bisa menyangkal perasaan ini, Syaoran. Aku mencintaimu dan hanya dirimu." Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya dan sekali lagi mencium Syaoran yang tidak mampu berkata-kata.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sakura. Melebihi apapun didunia ini." kata Syaoran sebelum kembali mencium gadis dihadapannya. Ditengah ciuman lembut mereka, Syao bisa merasakan air mata Sakura mengalir. Syaoran tersenyum tulus dan meemluknya lebih erat tanpa melepaskan ciumannya.

Dia berharap hari ini tidak pernah berakhir.

~o~

Syaoran menatap kebawah. tidak lagi ia mampu menatap kedepan. Ia tidak mampu melakukannya. Tidak tanpa menangis.

Meskipun begitu, Syao memaksakan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Berdiri dihadapannya, sebuah makam sederhana dihiasi kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang basah.

Pada malam hari setelah ciuman pertama mereka, Sakura terkene serangan jantung di rumah sakit dan ia tidak mampu bertahan.

Syaoran merasakan ada kekosongan yang luar biasa dalam dadanya. Kekosongan yang tidak akan pernah terisi lagi. tidak oleh siapapun dan kapanpun karena satu-satunya yang mampu tidak akan lagi berada di sampingnya dengan senyum lembutnya yang menyaingi mentari.

Pemuda itu memebiarkan setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya. Membasahi hatinya yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Angin mulai berhembus, menerbangkan beberapa kelopak bunga sakura, menerbangkan rambut karamelnya.

Syaoran tidak percaya, tidak mau percaya, bahwa kesempurnaan yang kemarin adalah kesempurnaan pertama dan terakhir.

Ia masih tidak mampu percaya bahwa kemarin adalah hanami terakhir mereka.

The Last Hanami.  
~o~

Gimana, bagus nggak? REview ya? Plis, Plis, Plis!


End file.
